The World of Tobi: Pein's Sudden Insight
by smiles1116
Summary: An exhausted Pein wants to relax one afternoon... but what he hears about child safety soon leaves him thinking about his next mission: childproofing the base. rated for later chapters
1. Pein's Sudden Insight

The World of Tobi: Pein's Sudden Insight

_Hello, all! This is a random new series I have decided I might start… but there's a catch. XD In order for the next chapter to be up, I must have three people tell me that they want me to post the next one. Feel free to criticize or offer ideas, and if it's the latter, I'll give you a mention in the memo for credit. :)_

What a day. Pein slumps down in his chair, head resting on his arms on his desk. First Hidan had tried to sacrifice the prisoner, then Zetsu had tried to eat said prisoner behind his back. And if that wasn't enough, Sasori had decided he needed a new puppet, and guess who he had wanted? I'll give you three guesses, but you only need one.

Peins sighs and thinks, _Okay.... It's time to relax. No more working today, just... relaxing. That's good._

He slowly pushes himself up out of his chair before dragging himself over to the couch, not bothering to do anything else other than flop down onto it. Gladly, he sees the remote in reach and smacks it, watching the television flicker to life. He doesn't bother changing the channel, hoping his mind will just go numb. He figures Konan must have been in here recently since the health channel is on.... He finds her fascination with birthing shows rather peculiar.

"And next on _Harmless: Keeping Your Child Safe_...."

He feels his eyes slowly beginning to drift shut.

"We will tell you everything you need to know about how to keep your child safe from harm...."

_Hm.... Tobi's rather child-like...._

"... in your own home."

_... Tobi.... Wait... oh god, Tobi!_ Pein's eyes snap open as he stares at the television program. His eyes slowly grow wider and wider as his face pales. With each new word, his heart races. With each new proposed idea, his fear increases. Suddenly he jumps up. Forget resting; this is a matter of life and death. Pein now knows his next mission, however long it may take.

He has to childproof the base.


	2. Safety in Numbers

The World of Tobi: Safety in Numbers

_Okay, second chapter has arrived! Make sure you message me and tell me to continue if you want the third chapter to be written._

Deidara strolls lazily into the main room where the television is, thinking he'll see what's on the food channel, maintaining he just likes to watch the cook flambé because of the flames.

(Sasori had rolled his eyes at this claim.)

The blonde glances at the couch, seeing the remote laying on it with the television on and no one else in sight. He mentally shrugs it off and flops down, kicking his shoes off and lying across the couch as he flips through the channels, thinking Konan must have been in here last since the health channel was on. He is slightly amused yet still a little creeped out by her fascination with birthing shows.

Deidara soon finds himself on the food channel and settles back to watch them light the cake. He jumps as Pein suddenly comes bursting in again, staring up at the man with an odd expression... mainly for the many bags weighing him down.

"... Leader-sama?" Pein's frantic gaze lands on Deidara.

"What?!"

"Uh... nothing.... Nothing at all, un...." The blonde watches him as he hurries through the room and down the hallway, shaking his head before going back to his show.

Meanwhile, Pein rushes down the hall and into his own room, which doubles as an office. He lets the bags fall and begins digging in them for supplies, soon dumping them into a bag and sprinting out of the room. His bag is packed full of childproof locks, outlet inserts, doorknob covers, cabinet locks and latches, corner covers, and a lock for the refrigerator and each toilet. He carries a couple of gates with him as he frantically rushes through the base, distributing his materials in each room, occasionally locking a gate in a doorway. The screens receive covers as the stove receives a guard. He soon finds his backpack empty and sighs, feeling a lot safer about things.

Deidara glances up as Pein drags himself back into the room. "You okay, Leader-sama, un?"

Pein nods slightly. "Yeah... I'm fine, Deidara." He sits in the spot newly vacated by Deidara's feet and leans back against the sofa. "What are you watching?"

"Ah... I'm hoping the cake will blow up, yeah." Pein nods slightly before his eyes snap open wide again.

_Blow... up...?!_ His face pales as yet another thought strikes him. _I'm in charge of a base full of dangerous criminal ninja...._

His mind streams a steady torrent of curses as he jumps back up and runs out. Deidara watches his retreating back before slowly shaking his head and going back to his show.

***A couple hours later***

Pein bursts back into the base and heads down the hallway with more bags. His mind is frantically wondering where to start before he finally makes his decision.

_First room to make safe... Hidan's._


End file.
